


A Simple Conversation

by Avathyst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hana, Cis Brigitte Lindholm, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Sex, Knotting, Mommy Kink, Pet Play, Strap-Ons, Top Brigitte, Trans Female Character, Trans Hana "D.Va" Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avathyst/pseuds/Avathyst
Summary: Hana and Brigitte have moved in together and are starting to explore each other.Love is like a conversation, both parties have to contribute.





	A Simple Conversation

If Hana knew one thing in this world, it would be that she adored Brigitte. They met on a mission and hit it off immediately. It started with bonding over a mutual appreciation of all things feline. But, in time, it grew into something more profound.

Brigitte worked as a mechanic in her off hours, often coming home covered in oil and sweat. Every night when she returned home, she would play with the cat.

Hans forgot how long ago they agreed to move in together, but she couldn't imagine anything else. She worked from home most of the time, piloting her Meka from her PC on less critical missions. If she wasn't driving, she was gaming.

The shared apartment was a mess. Neither of the two cared much for cleaning. Empty energy drink cans piled up in the corner, only gathered every month or so. Wrenches and spanners littered the living room, Brigitte often working on idle projects.

Brigitte sat on the ground with a kitten on her lap and covered in oil.

Hana slinked into the room, a devious grin on her face. She tiptoed closer trying not to make any noise.

“Hey, hot stuff,” Brigitte said, her attention still locked on the kitty. “Having fun?”

“Aw, come on,” Hana whined, falling back on her feet. “You shouldn't have seen me; I was in stealth mode.”

“Sorry, wanna try again?” Brigitte asked with a laugh.

Hana pouted but claimed a seat beside Brigitte, resting her head on her shoulder. “Nah, there's no point. I already alerted you; I can't reload my save.”

The kitten scrambled on Brigitte’s lap, crawling over towards Hana and mewling.

“I’ll make it up to you later, babe,” Brigitte said with a wink. “How was your day?”

“My day was super good. I didn't lose even once,” said Hana. “What did you hit with your wrench today?”

Brigitte laughed. “Fusion engine was on the fritz. It took me all day to get it working.”

“My powerful, butch girlfriend,” Hana mumbled.

“Want anything for dinner?”

Hana attempted to nod, but instead, she rubbed her cheek on Brigitte’s shoulder. “I want noodles.” Her eyelids fluttered shut, and her voice betrayed how tired she was.

“Do you want ramen or should I order something?” Brigitte asked.

“Yeah,” Hana mumbled, followed by a yawn.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Brigitte muttered. She set the kitten down, moving at a slow pace, so she didn't disturb Hana. Carefully, Brigitte slipped her hands underneath Hana, lifting her up as she stood.

“Trying to get into my pants?” Hana asked, her voice sleepy and listless.

“I am trying to get you into bed,” Brigitte replied.

“Same difference,” Hana replied.

Brigitte carried Hana back to their room, plopping her into their unmade bed. Slipping her shorts and top off, Brigitte soon joined her.

Hana looked beautiful while she slept. Her girlfriend often wondered how she got so lucky. She couldn't help but stare.

Part of Brigitte worried that Hana wasn't getting enough sleep. She adored Hana but worried about her a lot. Some of Hana’s gaming sessions dragged on longer than necessary. Soon, Brigitte fell asleep as well; arm wrapped tight around Hana.

 

Brigitte woke up sometime later, noticing a suspicious absence. Hana had left the bed at some point, and she didn't even see. But when Brigitte finally sat up, she found out where Hana went.

“Nya,” Hana said with a grin. While Brigitte slept, Hana put on her kitten keyhole lingerie. A pair of fake cat ears sat on her head, and a tail poked out from behind.

“Do I get to play with my favorite kitten?” Brigitte said in a sultry voice. 

Hana replied with a nod. 

Brigitte grinned. She reached out, beckoning Hana closer. “Come here, baby.”

With a huge smile, Hana bounded across the bedroom and dove onto her girlfriend. 

Luckily, Brigitte grew used to this, spinning to catch Hana. It was funny how Hana fit in her arms as snug as a bug.

“Have you been a good girl?” Asked Brigitte, whispering into Hana’s ear.

With a shudder, Hana nodded, shaking her head with vigor. “Yes, mommy. I've been such a good girl.”

Brigitte turned Hana around, resting her in her lap. “That’s what I like to hear,” Brigitte whispered.

Hana ground her hips back into Brigitte. Not wanting to disappoint, Brigitte’s hands roamed Hana’s body. Her calloused fingers danced on Hana’s skin, never staying in the same place for long. There was so much to explore.

Leaning down, Brigitte kissed Hana’s neck. She was soft for now but planned on much more. “You look beautiful, pet,” Brigitte muttered.

Hana couldn't reply, distracted by her moaning. She craned her neck, displaying herself for Brigitte. Brigitte knew how sensitive her throat was and made use of this knowledge as often as possible.

“What do you want me to do to you, pet?” Brigitte whispered into Hana’s ear.

Squirming in her seat, Hana moaned. “Can you put it in me?” She asked with a squeak.

“Specifics, pet,” Brigitte growled, teasing Hana’s breast through the bra.

“Please, Mommy,” Hana whined. “Put your favorite toy in my ass.”

Brigitte chuckled. “That sounds lovely,” she growled. “Go fetch it for me, then down on your knees.”

Hana scrambled to her feet, trying to pull out of Brigitte’s lap. She ran over to the closet, fishing out a chest. Inside the chest, resting on top of other toys, was a harness. The straps looped around, along with a slot to mount a toy. Hana knew which one she wanted as well. 

Meanwhile, Brigitte scooted closer to the edge of the bed, feet dangling off the side. Hana returned with the harness and a large toy with a knot at the base.

“Is this what you want, pet?” Brigitte asked with a grin. “Do you think you can take the knot?”

Hana nodded, falling to her knees as requested. “Yeah, mommy,” she cried. “I want to knot with you!”

Brigitte slipped the harness around her legs, pulling the straps and fastening it on. The dildo clicked into place, jutting out from Brigitte at an odd angle.

Hana looked up to Brigitte with puppy dog eyes, desperate for permission. Brigitte wasn't one to deny her. “Go for it, pet,” Brigitte mumbled. “Suck my cock.”

Hana loved to follow orders. Scooting forward, she placed tongue against the hard plastic cock. With a teasing slowness, Hana swirled her tongue around, teasing the tip. Brigitte couldn't feel it, but Hana loved doing it anyway.

Brigitte placed her hand on Hana’s cheek, thumb grazing her lips. In response, Hana smiled with a peaceful look and returned to work. She took the flared tip into her mouth, eyes looking up to Brigitte.

Hana lowered her head, taking more of the shaft into her mouth. Her lips slid down the shaft until they met plastic, as the tip teased the back of her throat. With some effort, Hana managed to take it down to the base. Her pride mixed with shock about what that knot was going to do to her.

The hand left Hana’s cheek but soon replaced itself on top of her head. Her eyes flicked up, meeting Brigitte’s gaze. As she began to pull off to take a breath, she felt the hand pushing on her head. Hana managed to grasp a small gasp before she met the base again. The tip teased her throat, causing her to gag. 

The hand let off pressure at a gradual pace. Hana shot off, gasping for air. As she panted, she glared at Brigitte. “What was that?”

Brigitte chuckled. “I'm making sure we got it lubed up.”

“We are so using actual lube, are you crazy?” Hana yelled. 

“I know, babe, I know,” Brigitte replied, attempting to calm her down. “I'm kidding, honeybee. I'm sorry, I thought it looked good.”

“Thank you for apologizing,” Hana mumbled, still on her knees. “But, uh, you thought it looked good?”

“Of course, Hana,” Brigitte replied. 

“Maybe,” Hana started. She sank into herself, a little shier than usual. “Warn me next time, okay?” Hana’s head downturned, but her eyes looked up to Brigitte.

“Are you sure, Hana?” Brigitte asked. “I don't want to hurt you.”

Hana shook her head no, scooting forward. “I am gonna be okay, and I still want to have fun with you. Thank you again for apologizing.”

Brigitte cupped Hana’s face again, pulling her up to meet her. “How about we get your cute little ass ready?” She asked with a smile. 

Hana nodded,  springing to her feet, eager as ever. Any shyness from earlier vanished in seconds. Hana darted over to the nightstand, pulling the drawer open and retrieving the bottle of lube.

Brigitte reached over and grabbed her, yanking her over onto the bed by force. Hana’s shock turned to excitement. Hana giggled as Brigitte spun her about in her arms. Brigitte lavished kisses down on Hana, laughter filled with triumph.

“Cut it out; you'll ruin my makeup,” Hana laughed.

Pulling back with an indignant look, Brigitte scoffed. “Why are you wearing makeup, you dork? You've been home alone all day?”

Hana lay on top of Brigitte, thinking about the question. “I guess I put it on for you,” she finally said.

“Honeybee, that may be the cutest thing I have ever seen. Come here,” said Brigitte as she pulled Hana into a kiss. Hana tilted her head, pressing into the kiss. For a moment, the two of them laid there for a moment, basking in each other. 

Brigitte could feel Hana’s cock pressing into her stomach. Judging by the way Hana was squirming, she had noticed it as well. Brigitte let her hands slip down and groped Hana’s butt with a grin. Hana’s cock shivered, making Brigitte grin harder.

“Why don’t you ride my lap, honeybee?” Brigitte whispered.

Hana smiled and nodded. She rolled off of Brigitte and then dropped onto the floor. As Hana did, Brigitte struggled to spin herself around on the bed. She grunted as she pulled herself to the edge.

Hana song stood in front of Brigitte, back facing her. Only know did Brigitte realize what the tail was.

“Have you been wearing a plug this whole time? You are naughty,” Brigitte laughed.

“I wanted to be ready for mommy,” Hana said, a naughty smile peaking out.

Brigitte leaned back on her hands as Hana’s hips started to sway. She rocked side to side, presenting her tailed butt. Taking a step back, Hana sat down on Brigitte’s knees. As she ground her hips, Hana popped the lube bottle open. She squeezed a generous amount into her hand. Hana reached behind, starting to lube up the strap-on. Her hand ran up and down, stroking the fake cock.

“I’m pretending that you are going to be the one inside me,” Hana moaned.

“Please do,” Brigitte growled. “I love to fill you up, Honeybee.”

“Sit back and let your pet do all the work.”

Hana stood up again and backed into place. Brigitte received a face-first view of Hana’s ass, including the tail plug. 

Reaching up, Brigitte helped Hana remove the tail with a pop. Hana moaned in response, a shiver shooting up her spine. Brigitte tossed the toy aside and spanked Hana’s butt.

“Looks good enough to eat,” Brigitte growled.

“Later,” Hana mumbled. “I had my heart set on getting fucked. If that's okay?”

“God damn, you're cute,” laughed Brigitte in reply. “Alright, do your thing, babe.”

Hana shook her hips again, eager to get back into the show. Her thumbs hooked in her panties and slid them down, exposing her ass and letting her cock swing free.

Luckily, there was still quite a bit of lube to prepare Hana for the tail. Hana lowered her hips, hand lining up the strap-on with her hole. The tip teased at her ring, which sent another shiver up her spine.

Brigitte watched as Hana sank down, the flared tip pushing inside her. She let out a moan as if she were informing everyone nearby. Hana felt Brigitte’s hand rest on her waist, helping to guide her down. 

Every bump and ridge rubbed inside Hana, shooting sparks through her body. Hana dug her nails into her knees, gripping with white knuckles. Hana felt her ring loosen and let more of the shaft enter her. 

In time, Hana sank to the knot, feeling it pressing against her. Brigitte grinned and gripped Hana’s waist with both hands.

“Are you ready, pet?” Brigitte asked in a whispered tone. Hana tried to turn her head but settled for nodding. 

That was when Brigitte started to lift Hana, sliding her up and off the toy. Hana shivered in response. But then, when Brigitte brought her back down, Hana felt the pressure all over again. 

Brigitte repeated this process, bucking her hips up into Hana from below. All this feeling made Hana gasp and moan, incapable of controlling her voice. Her cock bounced with every thrust. 

“Do you like that?” Brigitte growled into Hana’s ear. 

Hana’s voice cracked as she replied, “I love it, Mommy. Please, fuck me harder.”

Brigitte grinned wide. “If that’s what you want, I will.” Her grip on Hana tightened, pulling her off the fake cock. Brigitte spun around, taking place behind Hana, who now laid on the bed on her belly. Hana let out a squeak while Brigitte lined up behind her. “Are you ready?”

Hana wiggled on the bed; arms splayed out in front of her. “Yep!” She exclaimed, presenting her ass to Brigitte. There was a sharp slap as Brigitte spanked Hana, sending a spark of pain. Hana cried out, but it changed to a giggle right away. 

Gripping Hana’s thighs, Brigitte began to push forward. It took some effort lining up the strap-on again since she couldn’t feel it. In time, Brigitte buried herself in Hana’s slick hole, the base stopping at her ring. There was a little bit of leeway in this position, but it would take a lot of stretching before Hana could get the knot.

Brigitte pulled her hips back, then drove the cock in again, spearing Hana in a second. Hana cried out, her ass clenching on the shaft.

“Remember, babe” Brigitte muttered. “If you want to stop or slow down let me know, okay?”

Hana nodded into the pillow, her voice coming out muffled. “Thank you. I'll be fine. I am ready for more,” she said.

“If you’re sure,” Brigitte whispered. With a bit of effort, she managed to bend down and plant a soft kiss on Hana’s neck.

Brigitte straightened out, resting on her hands on either side of Hana. Her hips rolled forward, pressing deep inside again. With effort, Brigitte began to build up a rhythm, pounding into Hana. The entire time, Brigitte kept making sure Hana was okay. 

Meanwhile, Hana gripped the sheets tight and pushed her hips back into Brigitte. She wanted the knot and for Brigitte to push it in. She felt the pressure building, thick bulb pressing against her asshole. 

In time, Hana relaxed. It took time, but Hana managed to get the knot. The bulb pressed past her tight ring, stretching her in such a beautiful way. Hana let out a long gasp as she spread around it. Brigitte admired the way it looked from above with a slick grin. 

“You are doing such a good job, pet,” Brigitte growled. 

Hana moaned as she hit her peak with the cock buried inside her. She came on the bed, cum spurting out onto the sheets. Brigitte stopped moving and let Hana writhe. Part of her wished she could feel it, but seeing Hana happy was enough for now.

“You took the entire thing,” Brigitte whispered to Hana as she calmed down. “I'm proud of you, honeybee.”

“Really?” Hana asked, exhausted. “It feels huge. If I'm honest, it kind of hurts.”

“We should get you cleaned up,” Brigitte replied, making an effort to pull the knot out.

“But I want to return the favor,” Hana whined, trying to relax her ass to little avail. The toy came out with a pop, leaving Hana feeling painfully empty. “Let me make you feel good too, Mommy.”

“Rest first, honeybee,” Brigitte whispered, patting Hana on the butt. “We’ve got all night, and I don’t want to break you.”

Hana spun around lazily. She laid on her back and looked up to Brigitte. “You’ll let me make you feel nice?”

“Of course, pet. Of course.”

Brigitte loved Hana, and Hana adored her back. There were miscommunications and missteps, but it was all a part of being in a relationship. It’s a conversation, and they had only recently started talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Glad you read through! If you liked the fic please let me know!  
> I do writing commissions so if you want something you can find the details and my personal blog Here: http://avathyst.tumblr.com/post/171777978281/hello-my-name-is-ava-and-i-am-a-trans-writer-and
> 
> Like and comment if you liked it, I love to hear from you!!


End file.
